


jealous

by wednesdayblues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, That's it, binsung, jisung is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayblues/pseuds/wednesdayblues
Summary: jisung is absolutely 100%completely not jealous(he really is)





	jealous

**Author's Note:**

> idk just cute binsung i guess with jealous jisung fjdjsj
> 
> sorry if there is mistakes i did proofread it but you never know so sorry if there is

Jisung refused to admit that he was jealous. Being jealous just wasn't his thing. If anything, it was Changbin's. But that didn't mean that Jisung wasn't just slightly irritated by how Changbin was letting Felix be all touchy with him. Jisung understood that they were the token couple of the group, and had been asked by the company to use that to their advantage. He knew that it was mainly fanservice, and most of time, he was okay with it. But when they were in their dorms, safe from the view of any fans, Jisung really couldn't understand all the flirtatious touches and words. 

He'd, of course, consulted with Chan about his concerns over Felix catching feelings, and even Changbin breaking up with him. However, the only advice he got was to just talk to Changbin about it, which Jisung absolutely refused to do. He was not jealous and would not allow Changbin to think he was, even in the slightest. He didn't want to come off as childish or clingy, so reluctantly was left to just glare at the two whenever they were together. Unsurprisingly, everyone began to take notice of Jisung's overwhelming jealousy as it appeared to radiate off of him. But Changbin stayed oblivious and even if Felix had noticed, he didn't seem to care. 

The most infuriating thing for Jisung was when he would go to cuddle Changbin, only to be attacked by Felix's scent which seemed to be embedded in his boyfriends clothes. Jisung knew that they were allowed to be close, but Changbin was his best friend, his boyfriend and okay, maybe he was a little bit jealous. But he just didn't understand why Changbin never said anything. He was either leading Felix on or slowly breaking Jisung's heart and Jisung didn't like the sound of either of those scenarios.

He half blamed himself for keeping their relationship a secret from the whole group except Chan. Felix more than likely had no idea that he was hitting on someone who was taken, but Changbin wasn't exactly stopping him. He just acted cute and giggled away like his high school crush was flirting with him. It was both nauseating and irritating to Jisung. It was one particular Thursday, however, where Jisung refused to just watch from a distance. During a short break from their dance practice, the two had started talking to each other, whilst Jisung simply watched from the other side of the room. Felix was blantly blushing and kept touching Changbin's arm, over and over. The touches gradually began to get longer, until Jisung became too sick of it

He not so subtly stormed over to where the two boys were stood, grabbing a hold of Changbin's arm and leaning into his side. Changbin seemed more than happy at the sudden attention, giving Jisung a bright smile and connecting their hands. Jisung was aware that Felix was stuttering, clearly taken aback. One glance over his shoulder told Jisung that the rest of the group were just as baffled, not so much over the skinship, but more so over how Jisung had seemed so determined in his actions. Not quite satisfied by the look on Felix's face, Jisung leaned closer to Changbin.

'I want to kiss you so badly right now', he whispered.

He pulled away from Changbin's ear with an innocent smile and a small laugh, watching with glee as his boyfriend's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. Without another word, Jisung skipped back to where he'd originally been standing, grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip as if nothing had happened. Before anyone could ask any questions, their dance instructor came back into the room, ordering them to get into positions. Jisung was well aware of the questioning stares Chan, Changbin and Felix kept giving him. He was also aware that there was still a red tint to Changbin's cheeks and almost regretted not just kissing Changbin in front of everyone right in that moment.

After their practice was over, everyone headed back to the dorms together. Jisung had been pulled to the back to talk to Chan.   
"Care to explain why Changbin was a literal tomato because of you?"   
    "Maybe he was just working really hard?" Jisung replied. Chan raised his eyebrows, giving Jisung a small look.   
  "Seriously, Jisung. I don't want you guys getting in trouble. You made Changbin get all flustered, and as much a he acts cute all the time, he's not the type to just randomly blush."   
Jisung sighed. He knew Chan was right. What he did was risky, and probably made the others suspicious. As much as he knew they wouldn't care, the company definitely would and the less that knew, the better. But keeping it on the lowkey was so hard for Jisung, especially when he wanted to let everyone know that Changbin was his boyfriend, and so, off limits.   
"Sorry." Jisung said quietly, a small pout on his lips. Chan flung an arm around his shoulders, offering a small smile.   
   "Don't be sorry, mate. Just be careful, yeah? I'm also presuming Felix was the reason all of this happened and all I'm going to say is, you really need to talk to Changbin, okay?"   
Jisung nodded at Chans words, returning the smile, despite knowing that he would ignore the advice.

Once they got back to the dorm, everyone took their turns showering or just relaxing on their own for a bit. Jisung was sitting on the sofa next to Felix as both of them nibbled on snacks.   
"What was it that you said to Changbin that made him so red?" Felix asked. Jisung took a moment to develop a suitable response, slightly shocked that Felix had even asked.   
"Oh, I just remembered something embarrassing he did and thought it'd be funny to remind him."   
     "Oh? What was it?" Felix responded.   
Jisung hadn't planned so far ahead, and was grateful when Changbin said it was his turn to shower. He jumped up from his seat next to Felix, "I'd feel bad if I told you, its that embarrassing." Jisung said, laughing slightly. Felix accepted the answer, happily nodding back before returning his focus to his food. Jisung speedily walked over to the bathroom, surprised to see Changbin was stood there waiting for his arrival. 

"I swear, it wasn't me." Jisung said on instinct, worried he'd done something stupid again. Changbin just laughed, pulling him inside the bathroom and locking the door. He was wearing black sweatpants and a black tee-shirt, his wet hair flopped messily on his forehead. Jisung's heart was already racing as he tilted his head in confusion, unsure as to what was happening. Changbin laughed again, more quietly. "You promised me a kiss?" He said, sending a shiver down Jisung's spine. All the confidence he'd felt earlier was suddenly diminished. He'd been with Changbin for a good few months, but the boy still created butterflies in his stomach. 

Jisung nodded at the question, not moving from his spot. Changbin smiled and Jisung felt his heart flip. Changbin was so utterly breathtaking.   
There was a few moments of silence, the tension building between them before Changbin leaned in, eliminating the space between them. Jisung's hands automatically found themselves around Changbin's neck, their bodies pressed as close together as humanly possible. The kiss broke apart, however, when there was a sudden bang on the door. Jisung and Changbin pulled apart, staring at each other with wide eyes.   
"Jisung? Are you in there?", Woojin asked.   
    "Yeah, why?"   
"Have you seen Changbin, I need to ask him something?" 

Jisung quickly leaned forward and smoothed out Changbin's hair, before shoving some face cream into his hands. Changbin seemed to get the idea, and moved over to the sink, pretending he was washing his face.   
"Yeah, he's in here." Jisung replied, before opening the door. Woojin stared into the room with questioning eyes, before settling that nothing had happened. Changbin put down the face cream and walked out of the bathroom, dragging Woojin with him. "What did you need?" Jisung heard Changbin ask, before he received a small wink that made him giggle. He closed the bathroom door again, before getting into the shower. 

As he washed, Jisung thought about how stupid he'd been to get jealous. Changbin never blushed around Felix, and never laughed as beautifully as he did in front of Jisung. But all of his rational thoughts left his head once he came out of the bathroom. He was drying his hair with a towel, all fresh and clean, a big smile on his face that instantly dropped when he saw how close Changbin and Felix were sitting on the sofa. Everyone was sat around, talking or on their phones. Jisung checked his own phone for the time, seeing that he would have to go back to the company building soon with Chan and Changbin to work on some new songs.

He knew that meant quality time with Changbin, but he was still more caught up on the way Felix leaned into Changbin's side, their hands touching slightly. Felix had a wide smile on his face, as he leaned closer and closer to Changbin. Jisung couldn't be bothered to watch it anymore, deciding he would leave early to get a head start. He quickly packed together his things before walking back over to where the whole group was sat. "I'm going to go over early and get a head start and all that." He declared. Everyone acknowledged his words, telling him to be safe and have fun. Everyone but Felix, who was too caught up staring at Changbin's lips.

'Fuck it.' Jisung thought, before walking over to where they were sat. He leaned down to Changbin, kissing him gently on the lips. "See you later." Jisung said, with a small smile. Changbin immediately smiled back before he seemingly realised what had just happened, his eyes going wide. Everyone stared in shock and Jisung refused to hang around until questions were asked, so quickly walked out of the door, shouting a loud 'bye' before shutting it behind him. As he walked, he wondered whether he'd made a mistake by outing their relationship without Chan or Changbin's permission. He was sure he would get shouted at, but he felt no regret if it meant Felix would finally give up on his act to win Changbin's heart.

When Jisung was finally sat inside the studio, he realised he still needed to question Changbin on his actions too. Felix was annoying, but he wasn't doing it purposefully. He had no idea about their relationship, but Changbin did and it irked Jisung to even try to imagine why Changbin just accepted Felix's obvious flirting. Jisung didn't have to wait long to ask his questions however, as only ten minutes later, Changbin was sat beside him, out of breath. "Did you run?" Jisung asked. Changbin nodded, before taking a small moment to catch his breath. He eventually regained his energy, clearing his throat slightly before he spoke.  
"Why did you do that?"  
The question alarmed Jisung . From Changbin's tone of voice, he couldn't tell whether his boyfriend was angry or just genuinely curious. Jisung gulped, before simply shrugging and letting his head hang in shame. He didn't want to admit his jealousy, afraid it would anger Changbin or cause an argument. Changbin seemed to easily realise that Jisung was holding back however, and reached forward to gently lift his head.  
  "Hey, I'm not mad. I don't mind that you did it, I just want to know why. I thought you wanted to tell them in a less- well, a less shocking way."

Jisung sighed. Changbin was presuming the kiss had been to announce their relationship, which although was technically true, wasn't the real reason Jisung initiated the kiss.  
"I was jealous, okay? I was just jealous."  
It hurt Jisung's ego to admit but he felt a small sense of relief after getting the words off of his chest. Changbin however, just seemed confused. His brow furrowed slightly, his eyes full of questions.  
"Jealous? Of what?" He asked.  
   "Of Felix. You and him being close. I mean, he was literally flirting with you. And he kept touching your arms. And he was staring at your lips. I mean, your lips, Changbin."  
"But... Felix is just my friend. When was he flirting with me?" 

Jisung stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. How had he not noticed? Especially in the past few days, Felix's flirting had been practically unmissable and so painfully obvious.   
  "Changbin. Everyday. Legit, everytime you guys talk."   
"Oh? I never realised. I mean... He has been more friendly and affection lately but I just thought that he was being nice."   
Jisung had to take a moment to process the fact that Changbin really had just been oblivious the whole time.   
  "So you're telling me you never noticed?" Jisung asked, unsure of whether to laugh or be concerned for how stupid his boyfriend had been.   
Changbin nodded, "Yeah, I genuinely just thought he was being how he normally is."   
Jisung let out a loud laugh.  
  "Wow. I was really starting to think I was going to have to fight for your love and all that and you didn't even realise." 

Changbin smiled, gesturing for Jisung to sit on his lap. He happily obliged, climbing out of his own seat and onto Changbin's legs.   
"I think it's cute that you got jealous." Changbin said, a soft smile on his lips. Jisung smiled back shyly.   
"I thought it would make me seem clingy and stuff." He admitted, before leaning down so his face was buried into Changbin's neck. He could feel his boyfriend laugh.   
"Of course not. It's cute. But you don't need to get jealous anyway. I love you, okay? Only you."

Jisung smiled, sitting up straight again before planting a small kiss on Changbin's lips.  
"I love you too."   
They kissed again, but this time longer and more meaningfully. Jisung relaxed into the touch, his heart still doing somersaults inside his chest. After a little while, they pulled apart, breathless and full of smiles. The moment was quickly ruined, however, when they got a phone call from Chan. They both stared at the contact name on Jisung's phone, neither of them picking up. "Is he going to kill us?" Jisung asked. 

"Probably." Changbin replied, with a small shrug. He leaned forward and declined the call before putting Jisung's phone on silent. "So, we might as well enjoy this while we can, right?" He said, and Jisung nodded before kissing him again.   
  


End file.
